Love can be Darkness
by xYohSamax
Summary: Priscilla and Raven are dead, sorry I couldn't get to the funeral but Sarei saves Eliwood's life


Traveling across Ostia, was a noble Archsage Sarei, blonde lustrous locks of curls tied loosely near the end with a violet ribbon, bangs covering her hazel emerald eyes partially, a cape of a royal blue with golden linings and a white inside, a red pendant and a diamond pendant clinking together as she walked, black leather boots, with golden stripes. Black fingerless gloves cloaking her hands, crimson lips and a bright pearl white smile. She walked into the Royal court and walked up to the throne of Lord Hector, the marquess. "Lord Hector, I've received word from Lady Lyn, and Lord Eliwood, the death of Lord Raven and Lady Priscilla has been released to you, we must attend the funeral." She stepped aside the throne and bowed, as Hector shook her hand, a light tear of sadness shaking his confidence, "Yes I see, well be strong, we all must, oh and I might ask you to find Canas, the Druid, I need you and him to attend a conference, it shall be held in two days."

Sarei nodded, sneezing freely five times yet shaking her head when asked by Hector "Are you catching a cold?" she backed out the doors to the manse and ran to catch a ride with Riakku the wyvern master, so nobly named for her skills with spears and swords, as well as moral connections with her wyvern which was as black as the night sky. Riakku's silvery blonde hair was short like Nino's, who had become a famed sage, and she had sapphire eyes, and wore gold and Amber armor, spiked rings around her neck and wrists, reigns of the wyvern latching a Runesword and a Rex Hasta. "I must head to Badon, will you escort me?" Sarei asked nervously, shivering from the cold winds, once more sneezing freely five times, and Riakku titled her head and turned it "My dear friend, are you catching a cold?" Sarei clutched her fists together "no, I don't think...but Lord Hector asked me that as well..."

Riakku sighed and tapped the reigns against the wyvern's neck and after about an hour of flight, Sarei hopped off and reached into the one of the pockets of her cloak and sought her Excalibur tome or her Luce tome. She was alas only nineteen years of age, and looked about three years younger, and when walking into the local tavern she drank about a couple gallons of ale, and finally saw Canas arrive. She had always loved him, as well he did her. Canas saw her swerving of weariness, and when she collapsed she came to in Canas' cottage aside the sea, he was comforting her, "I see...you've finally awoken my love..."

She shot up and backwards, feeling as if floating, she was hallucinating, or so she thought. An extremely kind, gentle and striking man had just said that and gave her comfort, she sat up in bed to a cup of tea and looked up to see that Riakku was ready to head out with Canas, she sat at the end of the bed and smiled at Sarei, "When you feel a little better we'll head out, or should we head out-" "NOW!" Sarei burst out hopping off the bed and climbing up to the wyvern's back. Riakku shrugged, giving Canas a concerned look and leading him out to the wyvern. "One moment," Canas said lightly, picking a rose and using his Gespenst tome to seal the house in darkness so nobody could rob or penetrate it.

He then placed the rose in his mouth and mounted the wyvern behind Sarei, he gave her the rose and kissed her cheek, heart sinking when he realized why she didn't reply, she was asleep once more, probably hung over from that ale. Riakku smiled and scooted upwards so Canas could lay Sarei in his lap, but when they arrived in a local inn, the Ostian innkeeper spat at their feet, Canas placed Sarei down an orb of pure dark energy glowing with a menacing singe to all around it, Sarei had felt the singe and quivered into a waking position shrinking back as Riakku did from the dark orb and Canas rasped angrily, "We're here on account of lord Hector's request, now choose to believe us or...face your life with nothing, and rot!" The orb subsided to a spark and vanished after the innkeeper had reserved them a room.

The next morning Sarei ran down to the Chambers of Commerce, the royal family greeted her as of when she showed signs of energy that pumped through her quickly, which was unusual for her. Canas ran in with Riakku and joined them as they addressed the matters.

"Now then," Hector announced bringing his goblet of wine to his lips, sipping it and roughly slamming it against the red satin cloth with golden linings that was lain upon the marble table,"We're all gathered on this beauteous morning to discuss a rather unfortunate matter of the casualties on Lord Raven and Lady Priscilla, they were believed to be assassinated by one of Bern's men, I don't understand why but...it seems rather peculiar to me.." Lilina ran in, holding a bloody blue bird, Eliwood gasped and saw his son Roy crying, he ran to him and Lilina and began to converse in a worried manner, "Son...what happened?"

Roy shook his head, "Lilina found him, he had a small Light Brand stuck in him, that's why he was glowing before, and I might not know much but I heard Jerme and his son use them..." Eliwood nodded intently as Sarei came to his side, "This is the work of an alliance that is to be reborn, it is reforming, and giving us warnings, we must do what we can to stop them.." Eliwood looked at her and ran his hands through his crimson hair and bit his upper lip, "Ahh...yes but that's what worries me, if we must go to war, then my son and Hector's daughter, the children and women will be ill and helpless.." At that moment, just at that second Jerme leapt up his light brand glowing as he shot a bolt of light Sarei and Eliwood, "Thy knoweth...thy must die." Sarei took the Excalibur and fired a bolt back, Jerme was absorbed in the puke green light and when it vanished all was left was his bones, and his clothing...Sarei hugged Eliwood, not really wishing she had killed him, but she was saving two lives, one her own, Eliwood simply smiled and pointed behind her, and when she stood Canas was standing there with the rose and he lifted her up and tilted her back giving her a long kiss, lips pulling hers, and when he finished he said quietly, "You..saved Lord Eliwood, my employer, the man who had my life turn out the way it is, you saved him, you care about me, you...ahh.." he rubbed the back of his neck and kissed her once more, "I love you.."

(The End...once more, sorry if it sucks..)


End file.
